Radikal Bikers
Radikal Bikers is a racing arcade game developed by the Spanish company Gaelco in 1998, with also a conversion for PlayStation developed instead by Bit Managers, it is only released in Europe. The spiritual successor to this game was Smashing Drive. Description Radikal Bikers is a game set in a Mediterranean environment in which players show off their motorbike skills while delivering pizzas. The game places two players in direct, head-to-head competition to deliver pizzas as fast as possible. Gameplay Radikal Bikers is set in a Mediterranean environment, and is based on delivering pizza on a rare Italian scooter called Italjet Dragster in heavy traffic before your AI opponent does, while getting points. It has three difficulty levels, which correspond to each of the different places: Margherita (easy, set in Milan), Capricciosa (medium, set in Rome), and Diabola (hard, set in Naples). If you beat all four races in a level, you get to play the next level free. Points * Win one race - +50000; * Get Power-up - +1000 each; * Power Kick destructions - +1000 each; * Grabbing an Extra Point Power-up - +3000 each. Power-ups * Turbo - Indicated by the letter "T" gives the High Speed, which is incompatible with Power Kick; * Power Kick - Indicated by the "bomb" allows you to blow up cars by kicking them in the side for points, and is also incompatible with Turbo; * Extra Points - Indicated by the "$" gives a bonus of 3000 points; * Extra Time - Indicated by the "hourglass" gives +1 second of time; * The Joker - Indicated by the "?" gives a Random power-up or extra points, which is actually based on its position and the biker you choose. Characters On the Arcade version are: * Carlo - From "Paolo's Maniak Pizza"; * Gino - From "Frenzy Mario Pizza", but is present in the PlayStation version with the new name Paolo; * Nina - From "Paolo's Maniak Pizza", but is present in the PlayStation version (under different clothes and complexion) with the name Mbelle; * Sofia - From "Frenzy Mario Pizza", she is also present in the PlayStation version of the game. Finally, on the PlayStation version there are three new characters: Albert, Gus and Noodles. Development Cancelled Ports An Gameboy Color were planned and developed during to works on Radikal Bikers, Later. it never being made it and release. Due to the lack of game development progress. An prototype version was released on internet Reception Next Generation reviewed the arcade version of the game, rating it four stars out of five, and stated that "There's nothing else quite like this gem in the arcades, and it's sure to bring a smile to your face." Cancelled Sequel Radikal Bikers 2 raised from the prequel game are continuing their working direct-of-sequel. The game featuring any cel-shading influences were visual style such as the one that appeared in the music videos of the Gorillaz musical group and 3D background realistic, Until it very end of development cycle. Radikal Bikers 2 didn't past the game designer progress, Gaelco studio will be closing off and they renamed into Gaelco Darts. Still projects of Xavier Fradera might have ended of period in game development. Radikal Bikers 2 declared and disappearance in game sequel, Never officially released. Legacy In Popular Cultures Radikal Bikers is the named of game titles, 20 years after its released the game. It was became popular cultures named after 'Radikal Driver Pizza', An homemade pizza style was created by James Emirzian Waldementer and promotional by James-Taylor Productions established in 2019, They began to traditionally western Thai-Italian food style to promotions are Ham and Cheese Pizza, Tuna Spreading and Sausage Pizza, Ham Mushroom and Tuna Pizza, Cheesy Pizza, Cheesy Stuff Pizza and various toppings. Even the snacks are Cheesecake, Cookies, Brownie, Healthy Cookies amount of promotions whose part with Food and Snacks. The 'Radikal Driver Pizza' is much similarity from Thai-Italian restaurant chain and international franchise 'The Pizza Company' offered by Personal life 'James Emirzian Waldementer' has favorite food chain Pizza since childhood his doubt about barely less fast food chain about 10% chances. 2020s began his hobbies works his home are making homemade pizza libraries shown by social media, According his Real-Life video diaries in behind the scene. Burnout Storm Radikal Bikers details for Burnout Storm, Pizza Delivery Mode is the involved are players driving through the building when the customers delivery are ordered up, It has featuring with Career Mode of Pizza Delivery, Player must go face with the opponent driving through get delivered customers. If the driver must avoiding from traffic, objects, building, various vehicles and motorcycle. When the pizza boxes are loss their carrying box from the progress. Cars will requires upgrading the Accessories, Gear, Engine, Carry Boxes and Decorates in the car stores. If the players has end of the tracks and reaches to destination increased more money and moving onto next tracks, If needs required more speed, gear, engine, turbo charge afforded to the new tracks. Burnout Storm was appearance in characteristic including scooter pizza delivers cameo appears in media. Development Crew * Radikal Bikers Arcade Credits Crew * Radikal Bikers PS1 Credits Crew External links * Radikal Bikers at the Killer List of Videogames * IGN: Radikal Bikers * Xavi Fradera website * Radikal Bikers on Mobygames Category:1998 video games Category:1998 games Category:Atari games Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation 1 games Category:Racing video games Category:Games developed in Spain Category:Cancelled Game Boy Color games Category:Racing video game stubs Category:Games created past before the Burnout Storm